Fabian's Secret
by PurpleGurl102
Summary: What if Fabian has a twin brother, and they were known worldwide, will fabian's secret come out,what will his friends have to say about that... sorry I suck at sum, but the story is better than it sounds, some Fabina romance, and most cursing is covered!
1. Getting Suspicous

It was an average day at Anubis house, the kids were about to go to school and everyone was in the common room except fabian, he started walking down the hall with a suitcase.

NINA POV

Alfie- Where-ya goin?

Fabian- umm…. I have to go see my great aunt (hesitating)

Jerome-are you sure, where

Fabian- umm…in America

Nina- really! What part?

Fabian- uh California

Nina- I live or lived there, what part?

Fabian- u-hh Lo-ss-A-angel-os (stuttering)

Nina- (looking at him suspiciously)

Mick- what part?

Fabian- (looks around, they are all looking at him suspiciously)uhh…Hollywood(coughs while he says it)

Amber- what?

Fabian-well bye!(rushes out the door, they follow, fabian's phone goes off with a weird ringtone.

_Fabiaaan answer your phone its ya brotha callin, and you betta answer cuz I look just like you and-_

Fabian then flips out his phone in a matter of seconds

Fabian-what….I know I'm on my way….Okay, wait did you change my ringtone

We heard a faint 'ya I think you need better way to recognize me' and laughter

Fabian- well…bye! (kisses nina)

Mara- I wonder what that was about?

Nina- I don't know but I'll get it out of him, I wonder what his 'brother' and him were talking about

Mick- I didn't know he even had a brother

Fabian's POV

I finally got to the cab without any more questions uhh I'm so tired, I can't wait to get on the plane

NO POV

*in school*

Mr. Winkler- kids we will be going to Disney Studios in America tomorrow

All- Woo, Yeah, Etc.

Mick- will we get some free time

Mr. Winkler- like what exactly

Nina- sightseeing, going to the beaches, shopping, maybe seeing some old friends (gives a hopeful smile)

Mr. Winkler- fine but you have to inform me or nina because she knows where everything is

Nina-(whispers to amber) we can track down fabian while we're there

FABIAN POV

I finally made it to LAX there I see the one and only twin brother of mine, Cole Sprouse. (let's pretend that fabian looks like Dylan)

Cole- .com/a188709c60e04eb5_86b4dcad5a0abe0a_

Cole- I see you likes my ringtone

Fabian-ha-ha now let's go, also I can't keep coming back and forth, my housemates are getting suspicious, especially Nina, I mean I can't keep on lying to her I mean she is my girlfriend

Cole- I don't know but let's go, also can you drive

Fabian- you should be a better driver I mean you cant call me every time you get your license taken away.

On the way back a paparazzi snapped a photo while they were driving, also they were in a jeep with the top down

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone was in the common room

AMBER POV

Amber- NINA, NINA, NINA!

Nina- what?

Amber- look!(shows her the magazine)

Amber- see! It says 'Sprouse Twins Together Again'

Jerome- and your point is…

Amber- look at the photo!

All look and gasp

Amber- see, someone tell me that is not fabian

Mick- well it says "sprouse twins"

Amber- I know, then remember yesterday when his phone went off, it said 'this is your brother' and 'I look just like you'

Mara- but I thought he was going to see his aunt

Patricia- ya, but he was stuttering and hesitating


	2. Going to America

"So?" said Mara

"So… he lies when he stutters" said Patricia

"Thanks, that can be handy" said Nina

"Anyways, so I think it is, I mean there is a whole page on them and if you ask me Cole and fabian look alike, and this so called 'Dylan' looks a lot like Fabian just with different color hair" said amber trying to make a point.

"Well let's see this page shall we" said mick

Page 1- .com/category/sprouse-twins/

"Okay…now I'm suspicious" said Nina

"Okay so Nina, we are gonna track him down still right?" said amber

"Yep, and since we're going to Disney Studios we can see if we see him there and-"said Nina getting cut off

"Kill him for not hooking me up with celebrities!" exclaimed Amber

"Actually I was going to say confront him, so we don't have to go through you're super-duper angry stage" Nina said

"Still, well we need to go pack for the trip so, BYE!" said amber

FABIAN POV

"Cole!" screamed Fabian

"Coming, don't get your panties in a twist" said Cole

"Look" said Fabian shoving the magazine at him

"_The Sprouse Twins Together Again_, so what's the big problem" said Cole

Fabian looks at him like 'really!'

"Oh, right you were trying to keep it a secret!" said Cole

"Now, this ruins my chances of keeping it like that, I mean they have a whole page on us" said Fabian

"Come on, I mean maybe they didn't see it"

"That is a 1 out of 100 chance, Amber is addicted to magazines, shopping, and all that stuff" said Fabian

"Well think positive, maybe they didn't even if it is 1 out of 100" said Cole

"Possibly" said Fabian

NINA POV

It is 5 am here so that makes it 9 pm there so we would get there around 10am there so we will have time to shop, hang with some friends, show people around, and confront Fabian!

"Alright kids, we will go to the hotel and unpack, then we will go to Disney Studios, also you can meet some stars and get some autographs" said Mr. Winkler

Me and Amber looked at each other in confirmation and smiled, at 12 pm we went to Disney Studios, before we went in Mr. Winkler said we could go around as we please but not to bother anyone or thing, right when we walked through door I saw someone familiar and I looked at Ambs, we were buddied up, and she saw him too. Then he looked over saw us and his face went blank, mostly from shock, and then ran. I ran after him and jumped on him, everyone followed that was in our house the others didn't notice.

"Busted" said Patricia

"I-uhh…I came here because I heard you were coming here" said Fabian (hesitating)

"Oh save it!" I said I noticed that I was still on top of him, so I got up helping Fabian up

"Why are you doing here anyways?" asked Fabian

"Class trip" said Mick

"You?" said Jerome

FABIAN POV

I was still in shock, when Jerome said 'You?' I had no answer all of a sudden Cole comes up putting a hand on my shoulder

"Dude, we need to go see Danny-, and who are these lovely ladies" said Cole

"Seriously…" I said

"What, maybe I wanna know the ladies that are …lovely" said Cole flashing them a smile

I looked at him, giving the 'are you serious' look

"Well, right now Fabes here is annoyed with me and I can see in his eyes that he needs some help, so I take it you all live in Anubis with my brothe-…well the guy that looks like me(I flashed one of my 'you're not funny but you being annoying' looks)anyways, his name is Fabian, he just used Dylan cuz it's his middle name, also so he could lose the fame when he wanted to, and sprouse is our dad's last name so he used Rutter ,which is our mom's last name, for the non-fame side.


	3. Nina's Secret?

"So you just decided to lie to us, your housemates…" said Nina hurt

"I'm sorry, the last person I told was my best friend and he almost blabbed and went to the press,…so I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know who to trust" said Fabian

AMBER POV

"Well, I'm still mad, you could've set me up with celebrities, and after parties, and-…UGHHH!" I said to him in VERY great anger

NO POV

"Wait so, you're the Dylan Sprouse who I looked up to for girl advice!" said Mick

"Surprise…" said Fabian flashing a nervous smile

"Okay, I'm with Amber on this you could have set us up with A-list people!" said Alfie stomping his foot

"Ya, and all those times I asked for money and you never gave me any, when you had millions here!" exclaimed Jerome

All of a sudden Bella Thorne from 'Shake it up' ran up screaming NINA!, and hugging her

They were doing their girly thing hugging and screaming and that stuff

Mick did this 'interrupting cough' thing

"Umm…Nina, who's this?" asked Alfie

"Uhh..."

"I'm Bella Thorne from 'Shake it up'" said Bella

"I know who you are, but how does she know you" said Fabian

"Oh, she's my step-sister" said Bella

"Step-Sister?" asked everyone

"Yah, her dad was my step-dad" said Bella

"But…I thought…that your father and mother were…" said Jerome

"Yah, they were just in the car together" said Nina trying to keep a straight face

"Wait...you seem familiar" said Cole

Everyone ignored that while everyone was confused and Cole kept saying Nina to himself

"Nina Martin is Victoria Justice!" exclaimed Cole

"What?" everybody screamed

"I'll just be going—"said Bella

"Oh no you won't" said Fabian picking her up as she tried to get away

"Crap it!" said Bella

"Nina, what is Cole (smiles) talking about?" said Patricia

"Well…see umm… my story is kinda like Fabian's, My name is Victoria but Bella has been my step-sister since I was 5, and she was 3 and when she tried to say Victoria it sounded like Victornina, so that formed into Nina and my mom's last name was Justice, (laughs nervously)" said Nina

"And you decided to lie to us, your housemates" said Fabian mockingly

All of a sudden Danny Kallis and Dan Schneider walk by and see her but she doesn't see them; Dan walks up behind her and screams which causes her to scream

"AHHHH" screamed Nina and she turned around and saw Dan

"DAN!" she yelled and hugged him

"TORI!" said Dan

"Oh, great another name!" said Amber

"Amber, 'Tori' is a short for Victoria" said Jerome in a way that sounded like he was talking to a kindergartener

"Pshh, I sooo knew that" said Amber trying to be smart

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT R&R!**

**~PurpleGurl102**


	4. Nina Sings

"Anyways, what are you doing here!" said Nina

"We were thinking about a crossover with Disney and nick" Said Dan

"Also, since you're back do you want a new show, I was thinking about the show and I thought you'd be perfect!" said Dan

"Well, I would love to but I live in England now" said Nina

"Well, you could move back you still have your house-s" said Dan

"Nina, you have to! We could go shopping, and hang out with celebrities, and tell secrets, unlike some people who keep their secrets even from the people they grew up with" said Amber glaring at Fabian

"It's not my fault you overacted (and blah- blah- blah) said Fabian and they kept arguing

"Anyways, I would but, I-"said Nina getting cut off

"Have to, you can't turn this down" said Mara

"Yeah" everyone chorused

"But-"

"But nothing you're going to stay here and make yourself a living again" said Patricia

"I don't know" said Nina

"Yes you do, now you're staying and we're leaving" said Mick

Then everyone started yelling trying to convince Nina to stay and some wanted her to go back to England with them and Nina left to go to the secret room she remembered from being here before, it had a black grand piano

NINA POV

I just can't handle this, I needed to get away, so I went to the secret room I remember from being here before it had a single piano and a window

I started playing a song and before I knew I started singing

Song- .com/watch?v=VgqZF32FbMY

Fabian walked in on this part of the song and stood in the doorway (Nina wasn't aware)

_And I'm Trying,__  
><em>_To Keep It Together__  
><em>_It's Not Getting Better,__  
><em>_I'm Falling Faster__  
><em>_I'm Walking On The Ashes___

_[Chorus]:__  
><em>_One More Time__  
><em>_I'll Say Goodbye__  
><em>_But I Can't Move On__  
><em>_I, Go In Circles Going Down__  
><em>_And Take These Dreams,__  
><em>_'Cause They're Killing Me!__  
><em>_Hanging By A Thread,__  
><em>_And I Don't Know How To Get Unaddicted___

_I Need Your Air Can I Breathe You In?__  
><em>_You're My Light My Prayer My Sin__  
><em>_I'm Going Down I'm Sinking In To Nowhere,___

_I'm Everything I Don't Want To Be__  
><em>_I Waste My Nights Thinking You're Thinking Of Me,__  
><em>_I Draw This Line I Still Unwind It's Poison Me___

_And I'm Dying,__  
><em>_I Just Need A Savior,__  
><em>_Chaotic Behavior,__  
><em>_I'm Not A Traitor__  
><em>_I'm Sinking Like A Stone!___

_[Chorus]:__  
><em>_One More Time__  
><em>_I'll Say Goodbye__  
><em>_But I Can't Move On__  
><em>_I, Go In Circles Going Down__  
><em>_And Take These Dreams,__  
><em>_'Cause They're Killing Me!__  
><em>_Hanging By A Thread,__  
><em>_And I Don't Know How To Get Unaddicted___

_You're My Judge You're My Favorite Thing!__  
><em>_You're The Only Song That I Wanna Sing__  
><em>_Can I Be Your Number One Failure?__  
><em>_Your Little Piece of Insane?__  
><em>_Just like a Habit That ICan't Break___

_Easy to Say I Learned My Mistakes__  
><em>_But I Just Keep Making 'Em Over And Over Again!___

_One More Time,__  
><em>_I'll Say Goodbye,__  
><em>_But I Can't Move On,__  
><em>_I Go In Circles Going Down!___

_[Chorus]:__  
><em>_One More Time__  
><em>_I'll Say Goodbye__  
><em>_But I Can't Move On__  
><em>_I, Go In Circles Going Down__  
><em>_And Take These Dreams,__  
><em>_'Cause They're Killing Me!__  
><em>_Hanging By A Thread,__  
><em>_And I Don't Know How To Get Unaddicted . . ._

I shed a few tears, and then somebody sat down next to me…Fabian

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me I hugged him back and cried into his chest

"Nina don't cry, it's going to be okay" said Fabian

"I know,(a few seconds later) how much did you hear?" I said

"All of it" he said, I chuckled

"Nina, you're so amazing" said Fabian kissing her gently

"Thanks you're pretty amazing yourself" said Nina

"


	5. I Quit!

"Nina, how did you know about this place" he asked

"Oh well when I was 12 I guest starred on (she sat up and looked at him) Suite Life"

"You were in the pageant episode where we had to dress girls, right?" he asked kinda embarrassed

"Ya" she said giggling"

"So, about the song what was that part about 'Chaotic behavior' and 'these dreams are killing me' about" he asked Nina

"Well, when I was here Danny didn't like me at all and thought I was a stuck up little girl. So he would always act like a child and try to make me leave and go back to where I came from. Then one day I accidently bumped into him making his coffee spill all over him and his stuff, and he got really pissed cuz one of those things that got coffee on it was his so called 'most awesome show ever' and he didn't have a copy, so he told me that I'm gonna end up in hell where my parents are, so I kneed him somewhere he didn't want to be kneed and some other stuff I won't say but after that that personality/behavior kinda grew on me and that's where I got my chaotic behavior from" said Nina

"Wow, so if we ever fight, which we won't, I'll always know you can make me wish I never lived from just a single prank or something" asked fabian walking out of the room pulling Nina's wrist out with him

"Yep pretty much" said nina giggling

WITH THE OTHERS

AMBER POV

We were hearing all this boring stuff about the place all of a sudden I see nina and fabian coming are way!

3RD PESRON POV

Fabian walked up to Danny who was giving the tour and shoved his identification necklace thing at him

"I quit" said Fabian everyone gasped (Cole was with Danny)

"You need to grow up and get over yourself b**** (just for kiddies out there)" said Fabian pulling Nina's wrist

"Say hi to my parent in hell" said Nina then got pulled away

"Ugh, Dylan you can't quit, I need you!" said Danny and Fabian stopped dead in his tracks, tilted his head and walked back

"My name is Fabian" said Fabian sternly through his teeth

"Ohh, I've never seen fabes get this pissed" said Jerome trying to keep a straight face with his smirk

"Ugh, I have, once I took his toaster strudel once when we were nine and he tackled me to the ground "said Cole

"First of all, yeah you took my toaster strudel after you put jalapeno sauce in it and spit on it, anyways (to Danny) you don't need me I have a twin so just use him why dontcha ' "

_**HEY SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED~~~~I NEED 15 REVEIWS BEFORE MY NEXT UPDAYE  
>RATE~~REVIEW~~FAVORITE<strong>_

_**3- ME!**_


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LOOONG TIME NOW! I WAS ACTUALLY ON VACATION THOUGH THE WHOLE SUMMER GOING FROM OREGON TO MASSACHUSETTS AND SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND I'M SLAMMED!

_**ANYWAYS THE POINT TO THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS THAT I HAVEN'T GOT **__ANY __**REVIEWS **__**SINCE MY LAST UPDATE AND THAT MADE ME CONFUSED. SOME OF YOU MESSAGED ME AND SAID YOU LIKED IT AND I CHECKED AND I GOT A LOT OF READERS BUT NO REVIEWS!**_

_**SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU THINK THIS STORY IS CRAPPY OR WHAT? SO YOU CAN REVIEW, MESSAGE, OR WHATEVER TO TELL ME TO STOP THIS STORY OR IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP DOING IT AND IF I GET TO TOO SLAMMED WITH STUFF I WILL LET SOMEBODY ELSE DO THIS STORY SO CONTACT ME ANYWAY TO TELL ME!**_

_** 3~PurpleGurl102**_


	7. Bad News :

HEY GUYS! SO...UMM...WHATS UP? UGH I'M BAD AT TELLING BAD NEWS

**THE BAD NEWS**

**I got some reviews and messages about continuing and I REALLY want to but I am really busy with schoolwork and some family issues and traveling, Etc. **

**ANYWAYS...after some thinking I decided I can't continue Fabians Secret anymore **

**If anybody wants to adopt it or make their own version or whatever just message me or contact me **

**So...looks like my final signing off on the story**

**(P.S. I am in the middle of writing some chapters for W.T.T.F, I promise I will have some more chapters for that soon!)**

**~PurpleGurl102**


	8. RULES FOR ADOPTION!

**I forgot you need to message me this if you want to adopt my story (Plus some rules!)**

1. Username

2. How long you have been on FanFiction

3. Why do you want my story

4. How often do you plan to update

5. Are you a FanFiction regular

6. A short ample between 700-2,000 words

7. Pairing have to be Fabian/Nina & Jerome/Amber (somehow)

8. NO Jerome/Mara or Amber/Mick (I hate those couples)

9. Must be K+ - T rated

10. NO deaths except for Victor, Danny Kallis, & the society

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!**


End file.
